For Her
by Ryuko Ishida
Summary: OneShot. She is all he has, and he has swore on the day he realized his feelings, that he would protect her, destroy anything, or anyone that pose as a threat to her. JasperXAlice


**For Her**

A fan fiction written by Ryuko

Ryuko: My first Twilight fanfic, and I thought I would be writing about Edward and Bella. But... I'm not. So. There you go.

DISCLAIMER: Twilight DOES NOT belong to me (though I have a copy of the book). It rightfully belongs to Ms. Stephenie Meyer.

SUMMARY: One-shot. She is all he has, and he has swore on the day he realized his feelings, that he would protect her, destroy anything, or anyone that pose as a threat to her.

---x-----X-----x---

The room was void of any source of sound. This usually didn't bother Jasper Hale much, as everyone in the household was capable of moving around without the slightest noise. But this... this death silence that echoed from their chamber was almost to a point of excruciation for the blond-haired male to bear. He held his steps in front of the closed door, his misty topaz eyes glared at the wooden entry, as if giving it a good, hard stare would tear it apart. Well, that was not going to happen any time soon.

He knocked on the door, twice, and it sounded like two consecutive gun shots in the still air; he froze the shiver that was about to travel down his spine.

"I'm coming in," it was a hushed, fast murmur, but he was sure she could hear it if she was in the room. He pushed the door ajar with his usual blindingly fast movement of his. Only the emptiness of the room met his gaze, which immediately darkened with the notice of a certain female's absense.

"Alice." He didn't know why he still needed to confirm. It was painfully obvious that the room didn't contain the girl he was hoping to see, though she couldn't have left more than ten minutes ago. The unique scent that he was so used to now, and sensitive to, was lingering under his nostrils, reminding him once again that she was not with him.

He sighed lightly, leaning his forehead against the door frame and his eyes automatically closed themselves as the soft iciness seeped into his already cold skin. He had spent the past century attempting to learn more about her, her way of living and simply things that revolved around her being. For such a long time, he knew for a fact that Alice had already accepted him and his feelings that he never even dreamt of existing within him.

She ignited the invisible flame inside his ignorant heart, and he was thankful for that. Yet it was also along that same passage of time, that same path they had walked together for so many years, that he felt he was still missing a part of her that even Alice herself didn't know of.

He knew he shouldn't dwell on the subject too much, as it would upset her as well, as much as she tried to hide the fact from him. But his special gift of sensing and manipulating human emotions gave him an upper hand with this task. No shift of emotions could possibly escape from him.

Even though he could handle a crowd's emotion pretty well, the one sole being's sentiment that could not be controlled by his mind was his own. But his ability to veil these struggling emotions from public eye served him well.

As he lifted his gaze once more, his eyes stop rooted at the television set, which was humming steadily with an image of a dark figure frozen on the shivering screen. Without further notice, Jasper understood what this was all about.

He tore his eyes away unwillingly from the hateful sight, even though his face was shadowed in the video and the fact known that the face he loathed so damn much had already rotten away into nothingness gave him only that much comfort. So many years ago since he had looked into her liquid golden eyes and he could still remember the sudden pang of indescribable feeling that resembled suffocation rising in his gut.

He was still feeding off humans back then, his irises a raw tone of startling red. When he thought about it, sometimes Jasper would wonder why Alice hadn't left him there then, what with his uncontrollable nature and instinct.

Sure, she had told him at least a dozen times, every time he asked, that she "saw" themselves staying with Carlisle – a future that was already realized and was still present as a piece of evidence. His reaction, or nature, or whatever it was called, was so strong at that time, calling on him, wailing that she was the one.

'She was the one what?' he had wondered, even when the answer was right in his face as clear as day. He was a grown man, after all; he should recognize this feeling, this urge to be with someone, out of all emotions that existed in the world.

Those words James had spoken in that room when he was recording the little show, the way he spoke of Alice... how she "did smell so delicious" and that he still regret he never got to taste her brought on new waves of livid flames, enveloping his whole being. If he had known this in advance, Jasper would've gladly made James die in a more painful and torturing way. The more he thought about it, however, the more he felt that James was the trigger of Alice's transformation. This single thought didn't help much in the current time, as it only pulled in more hatred that he could not lash out on.

All these thinking processes were not healthy for him. He swore to God, 'if there was even a God,' he added in his head, this was just driving him purely insane – him now knowing a part of Alice's past and could not do anything to prevent the pain that came along with it.

Facing the current state, what with the frozen scene of James' brutality, and Alice's absence, Jasper was sure that even a calm and collected girl like Alice would break down some time. What he didn't understand was why she didn't come to him.

Did she not trust him? After all those years, did all their intimate contacts and cherished conversations mean nothing to her? Was that it?

'Oh God,' even at this slightest thought of possibility, a pounding migraine was spreading in his head like an unstoppable tumor, claiming his whole body, and he had little strength to call his consciousness back. His frame shook violently. He could not stop himself. Really, he shouldn't draw his own conclusion; he straightened abruptly, his thoughts suddenly became clearer.

Taking in her sweet scent again, Jasper traced her from the empty bedroom and with a blur, he literally flew downstairs and out the door where all noises rushed into his ears all at once, confusing him for one short second. These seemingly insignificant sounds – whispering of the softest breeze, murmuring of the leaves, wheezing of engines in the distance, flapping of unknown breeds of butterflies – noises that he never took notice in his human life before, he had more than an eternity to learn to enjoy them.

Another noiseless sniff in the moving air informed Jasper that Alice was not far away; even now, his heart – or rather, if he still had a working heart, it would be beating hell fast at just the fact that he was meeting her soon. He never had that chance, though. But his muscles tensed at this single thought all the same.

A few quick strides brought him to the interfluves of the river that was located behind their home. Her scent was strong, even in the open space and with other scents mixing in. Her scent was unmistakable; he exhaled, half in relief.

Slowly, mostly out of cautiousness, he took off towards the statue that was sitting on the dew-covered grass with her back facing him. Her short locks of raven black caught the late afternoon rays as they hit at specific angles and her exposed milky skin glowed like thousand of crystals embedded on the surface.

He almost thought it was a dream, but the trance was shortly broken by her melodic voice, "Jasper?"

"You saw me coming?" he asked in a joking manner, or at least, attempted on that, but he knew his voice was a dead give-away. He was behind her in an instant. Her steady breathing was in rhythm with his; he wanted to keep up.

Alice shook her head, "I can hear you." She was so close; the warmth, how ever artificial and how little it may be, was overwhelmingly inviting. Jasper absentmindedly began to reach for her, but not desiring to startle her, he quickly took his hand back. He tried to ignore the shudder of little electric shocks that was aching through his hand.

"Would you care to join me?" she asked formally, patting the grass a few inches beside her. Her eyes, however, never left the surface of the ever-moving waters even as she motioned Jasper to sit down. Without a word, Jasper folded himself gracefully adjacent to her, being extra careful as to not frighten the girl a short distance away.

Neither of them wished to speak at the moment and they let the random cadences of the trickling water filled in the empty gaps between them instead. They understood this stillness could not last forever. It was just a matter of time before one of them was willing to break through the fragile glass of silence.

"Are you... all right?" Jasper finally asked with uncertainty in his voice; he was afraid of offending her.

"What makes you think I'm not?" she shot back, though with a tone that was soft, and somehow, musical.

"You were watching the video," he said pointedly, "and Alice, please don't waste your time telling me that you didn't feel a thing after watching that bastard saying those things about you." His low voice while appeared to be calm, his blazing irises held menace.

"Well, then, what should I be feeling right now?" Alice inquired, her eyebrows rising slightly for emphasis.

"I... I don't know," he stammered, combing through his thick blond hair with one of his hands – a nervous habit of his.

"Should I feel resentment towards James, because he had tried to kill me, and thus, indirectly causing my transformation into a night creature? Or should I relive my pain, because that is what brought me to this world for the second time?" Alice was now looking at the male beside her, her light amber orbs staring intently into his vaguely darker ones.

"You know," she dropped her gaze and looked back to the river, "I thought I would feel the same way, too. With a life deprived of any human qualities, a life that isn't even worth calling a life because no death was involved, I thought, whoever was responsible for this suffering, I will find him one day and end his days on earth. I really consider that earlier on."

She paused, taking a few breaths and went on, now with her eyes on his again, "but there are always two perspectives of looking at things.

"Jasper," Alice really wanted him to get this, "if James hadn't been targeting me as his prey, the old vampire would never create me; if I wasn't created, that means I'll die and if I had died, I would've never meet you and we'll never have this... this life we share together now."

"So, in a matter of speaking, are you telling me that I should be thankful that James had decided to hunt you all those years ago?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Well, no," she rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "but think whatever you want as long as I get my point across." She began to rise and walk back to the house. In lightning speed, Jasper sprang up as well, and quickly pulled the retreating girl back by her wrist.

"Hey!" his sudden movement left her breathless.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jasper murmured in her ear, while his two hands slipped down to her waist and wrapped her around tightly against him.

"What do you think you're doing?" her voice was even softer than his and she shuddered when he lowered his head and placed his chin on her shoulder; his cold breaths were slow and steady as they came in contact with her sensitive flesh.

"Oh, you know," Jasper hid his grin, but it was a difficult task. He turned the raven-haired girl around so that she was facing him. She kept her eyes on the ground, refusing to look up but Jasper wasn't having any of that.

With a hand that was cold like marble yet light like a caress, he rested it under her chin and gently forced her to look up. Then he slipped the same hand behind her neck. The iciness sent tiny shivers down her back though she barely noticed.

"Just something insignificant," Jasper lowered his head and mumbled against the corner of her trembling lips.

Now that he had got the serious stuff out of the way, there was no reason for her to escape from him again.

x-----X-----x

Ryuko: I know it's boring at the beginning. Please don't kill me. I hope you like this anyway. I just wanted to write something about Alice and Jasper... so there's the ending product that I've managed in New York (yes, NYC on a school trip. Awesome or what?). Anyhow, comments please!


End file.
